ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Ultraman Tiga (character)
Ultraman Tiga (ウルトラマンティガ - Urutoraman Tiga) is the first Heisei Ultra hero to appear, ending the 15-year-long hiatus the Ultraman franchise had. Set in a universe different from all previous series, Ultraman Tiga introduced new and radical updates to the Ultraman character for a new generation of audiences; most notably him being the first Ultraman with multiple combat modes and non-red colors(blue and yellow). He is also considered one of the most popular entries in the franchise, having had more exposure on TV and in film as compared to other Heisei Ultra heroes (a 52-episode series, three crossover films in 1998, 1999, 2008, and two direct sequels in 2000 and 2001). History Ultraman Tiga Ancient Times Tiga was once the leader of the Dark Giants, and was a great destroyer, but has since shed his shadowed nature in favor of light and turned on his comrades, sealing them into a dark pyramid. He eventually became the strongest of a Trio of Ultra-warriors who protected an ancient civilation. Tiga and his team saved the Civilization from countless catastrophes. After their duty was done, they were laid to rest inside a giant pyramid until the Earth needed them again. Present Times Tiga laid petrified in the golden pyramid and was discovered when the TPC branch GUTS was dispatched to search for the pyramid spoken of in a holographic message from the ancient civilization. They intended to find Tiga in a last ditch effort to stop the two beasts that had appeared; Melba and Golza. However, the two beasts destroyed the Temple and began to destroy the petrified Ultrabeings. However, before Tiga could be destroyed, he was rejuvenated when he absorbed the GUTS Pilot Daigo, and quickly destroyed Melba, while Golza fled. Tiga would continue to serve Earth, albeit alone and without his comrades. However, his time on earth began to draw to a close when the servants of Darkness began to attack. The first of these was Gijera, a servant of the darkness itself. Tiga barely kept the floric monster from unleashing its maddening pollen on Mankind. The final servant of Darkness was Zoiger, who Tiga destroyed with great difficulty.Tiga's final battle took place upon the appearance of Gatanozoa; the master of all Darkness. Tiga was defeated by the evil lord and was petrified once again. But Tiga was revived once again by the hopes of the children of the world. This rejuvenation allowed Tiga to transfrom into his Glitter form and destroy the evil master. After the darkness was destroyed, Tiga's time on earth was done, and his bond with Daigo ended. Ultraman Tiga: The Final Odyssey 2 years after the series ended, Daigo who now dated with Rena are live peacefully until Kamila one of the Dark Giants with her comrade began to haunt him and they later wounded him told him to go to Lulu island before they leave, Kamile gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens Black version of Spark Lens and Daigo soon was hospitalized. After recovered, Daigo took his GUTS uniform and goes to Lulu island. After he arrived on Lulu island, Daigo then transform into Tiga instead of the original Tiga, this Tiga was Tiga Dark Kamila asked him to join the Dark Giants but, like before Tiga refused and Kamila ordered her comrade to finish Tiga off Darram was the first the one challenge at first Darram gain upperhand and managed to mercilessly beat him like a doll but, after Tiga able to absorbed Darram's Fire Magnum, Darram was destroyed by Delacium Light Stream ending the life of the 1st Dark Giants. After defeating Darramb, Tiga then goes to face Hudra but, the Hero suddenly was dragged in by an Unknown who revelead to be Hudra after a Long battle against Hudra, Tiga and Hudra landed on one of the place and they suddenly were blasted by an Explosion and was dragged out from Hudra's Dimension as his color timer went blinked, Hudra prepare to finished him of using the Dark Tornado just like Darram before him, Hudra was quickly Destroyed by Tiga Tornado who had transformed into Tiga Blast using the Ranbalt Light Bomb. Tiga then goes to confront Kamila the last Dark Giants, Kamila transformed into her Dark Ultra Forms and battle Tiga the hero saw that Kamila attacked Rena also as she about to kill Rena, Tiga then jumped infront and tranform into his original form Multi Type and the hero laying on the ground after motivated by his friends Tiga then waked up used the Zepellion Ray to matched Demonzoa's (Kamila who had transformed) Needle Storm but, the hero suddenly was blasted out and lying on the ground and dead. As Demonzoa victorious, the Statue of the Giants of Light refused Demonzoa's Victory against Tiga so they gave their last remaining Light to the Hero and thus reviving the Hero and transformed the Hero into Glitter Tiga the Warrior of Light suddenly was consumed by the Evil Monster but, due to much Light Demonzoa was destroyed and thus it also killed Tiga but, Daigo survived. After battle against Kamila, Daigo now had married with Rena and they goes to mars to joins TPC MARS Program and lived their with Rena happily. Ultraman Tiga & Ultraman Dyna: Warrior of Light Althought Daigo doesn't appeared in the Movie this Tiga was created because humanity's hope to defeat Queen Monera and Tiga appeared to save his successor, Ultraman Dyna and both of the Ultra warrior managed to destroyed Queen Monera. Ultraman Tiga, Ultraman Dyna & Ultraman Gaia: Battle In Hyperspace Just like before, this Tiga alongside Dyna was travel via Tsutomu's hope to save Gaia and to defeat King of Mons and his allies. Tiga battle Scylla and managed to destroyed him. Power, Abilities and Forms Standard Powers *Hand Slash: An energy blast fired from his hand. Just a standard energy blast, performed by cupping one hand to his side, and using the other to toss the energy, like a disc, or a slash from his head to forward *Flight: Like any Ultra Tiga can fly under his own power. *Ultra Growth: Tiga can increase his size from 2 - 53 meters at will, but doing so uses up alot of energy. *Teleporting: Tiga is able to teleport anything he wants to anyplace he wants. This move uses an amount of energy depending on what he teleports and where. *Tiga Barrier: Tiga can create a powerful barrier with his both palms extended outward. This can stop any energy based attacks. *Super Tiga Dash: A super-charged dash in which Tiga charges himself with energy and tackles his foe. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Light Recover: A short while after Tiga has suffered an injury, it will heal on it's own, since Tiga bleeds light, and not blood. *Extraordinary Jumper: Tiga can leap to great heights and distances. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective atttack. *Mode Switch: Tiga can switch between any of his three other Modes: Power, Sky and Multi. Pure Light Forms Multi Type Tiga's default form, equal parts strength and mobility. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Omni-mode." Powers & Abilities *Zepellion Ray: Ultraman Tiga's signature move in Multi type, used as a finishing skill against most monsters. It is charged using the arms and then fired off as a white, incinerating laser. *Cutter Beam: An energy wave that can cut through things like the Ultra Slash. Tiga performs it by placing his arms on his shoulders, then quickly thrusting them forward, along with the Cutter Beam. *Timer Flash: A flash of light form his Color Timer that erases illusions. *Paralysis Ray: Tiga can fire a beam from his palm that will hold an enemy in place; it freezes them movement wise. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist, and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into, exploding only seconds later. *Burning Light: Tiga can charge his entire body with energy to heat himself up to staggering degrees. He then grabs hold on his enemy, and causes them to explode. *Power Surge: Tiga can charge his fists with energy for a more effective atttack. *Cell Change Beam: By using both hands, Tiga can emit a strange ray of energy from them, which can transform a monster into a harmless animal.It uses up most of his energy and is not a hundred percent certain to work *Reduction Beam: Tiga can emit a size-reducing beam from his right hand's fingers. *Forehead Prison: Tiga can emit this beam by first placing his index fingers in his forhead, and then extending his fingers to release the beam. This encases the foe in a small orb. Power Type In Power type, Tiga becomes red in coloration theme, and gains increased strength and power, but at the cost of speed. In the 4kids dub it is also known as "Power mode." He got his power from Darramb. Powers & Abilities *Delacium Light Stream''': '''Power Type's finishing move. It is released as a stream of explosive energy. *Miracle Ballon Beam:Tiga's hands come together at his chest, cupped, to create a huge bubble, and then hurls it with both hands still cupped at his foe. This move can encase monsters in a huge bubble. It can change a monster that was once an animal into the creature it was before mutation. *Super Strength: In Power Mode, Tiga boosts incredible brute strength, being able to pick up and toss monsters with little difficulty. *Power Surge: In Power Mode,Tiga can send energy pulses throughout his body, to shock anything that has a hold of him. *Ultra Net Waves: Tiga can create strings of energy, going from one finger to the other. His fists then come together to release the waves at his opponent. These waves, when used, can stop a monster from trying to disappear. It can also be used to catch enemy fire, and return it back. *Delacium Light Absorbtion: Instead of using the gathered energy to perform the Delacium Light Stream, Tiga can absorb the energy into his body, allowing his physical attacks to increase in power. *Power Zepellion Ray: In this mode able to fired a Zepellion Ray instead, of White it is Red. Sky Type In Sky Type, Tiga trades much of his strength for great speed and agility. It also makes him far faster then any of his other modes. It is lavender in coloration theme. In the 4kids dub it is known as "Speed mode." He got his speed from Hudra. Powers & Abilities *Ranbalt Light Bomb: Used as a finisher in Sky Type. A lightning based attack that is fired off as a continous stream of energy. *Tiga Freezer: By putting his hands together in a similar fashion to the Ranbalt Light Bomb, Tiga fires a beam above his foes, which explodes into a thick mist, that freezes the target completely. *Tiga Pitfall: Tiga can quickly gather energy into his right fist, and blast it at the ground underneath foes, creating a pit that his enemeis will fall into, exploding only seconds later. This move can be used to revert to Multi Mode. *Super Speed: In Sky Mode, Tiga can move at super-fast speeds. Glitter Tiga Tiga's Final & Ultimate Form. This form achieved when Tiga is unable to fight back against powerfull foe and Human or any other source (ex. Giants of Light) give their Lights of Hope to Tiga.In this form, Tiga is Invicible and protect by Glowing Glitter Aura that allow tiga not to be hit by any enemy. Powers & Abilities *Glitter Zepellion Ray: Tiga's "L" Style finisher. he pulls his hands backward, clenched, and then thrusts them forward, pointed. He then extends them in different drections, while energy gathers into his color timer. He then puts his arms in an "L" shape, and the beam is released from his vertical right arm. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Color Timer Flash: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and fires a multi-colored beam from it. Can destroy monsters in one hit. *Body Beam: Tiga gathers energy into his color timer and can fire energy beams from his hands and feet. This is powerful enough to knock monsters, like Gatanozoa, off the ground, and possibly destroy them. *Glitter Shield: A yellow, shield that covers tiga and gives the appearance that he has turned yellow. With it on he is invicible and cannot be touched by any attack, if something tries to eat or absorb him, then they will be destoyed from the inside from the intense light. *Superior Myth Blaster: A combination move of all 8 Ultra Brothers signature beams. Dark Forms Tiga Dark Tiga’s original form, he left this form for the light. But when the Dark Giants awakened again, Kamila gave Daigo the Dark Spark Lens and he was reborn once more. Still in Kamila’s dream, he saw himself overtook by darkness and crushing a little girl but soon awakened. Still, this dream would haunt him and later, Kamila would give him the real Dark Spark Lens. Unfortunately for the villains, Daigo would make the same choice Tiga had, choosing light over darkness and while he’d use the Dark Spark Lens, it’d be against the Dark Giants. Taking off in a GUTS Wing, Daigo chose that he would fight against the darkness with the very power they gave him. Once there, Daigo transformed into Tiga Dark, but this shattered the barrier, allowing a darkness to spread over the world. One last time, Kamila tried to get him to join them but Tiga Dark refused to return to their side. So Kamila ordered her fellow comrade to killed him and he was challenged by Darramb. But Darramb sucked him down into his Dark Water and gained the advantage, burying the hero in the ground to his neck, the trying to kill him with his Fire Magnum but it backfired as Dark Tiga transformed it into Light and turned him into Tiga Tornado. Powers & Abilities *Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Dark is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Tornado. *Dark Zeppelion Ray: Although not seen, Tiga Dark can fire the dark Zeppelion Ray at equivalent power level to Multi-Type's. Tiga Tornado Moments after absorbing Darramb’s Dark Shockwave, Tiga Dark became Tiga Tornado. Moments later, Tiga charged and fired the Delacium Light Stream, firing into Darramb’s chest and killing him instantly. As Tiga left the Dark Water, Hudra attacked him and after a vicious struggle, Iruma detonated a huge cache of explosives, blowing both heroes out of Hudra’s dimension. Hudra tried to blast Tiga with his Dark Beam but Tiga Tornado absorbed it to become Tiga Blast. Powers & Abilities *Delacium Dark Stream: To unleash this powerful attack, Tiga Tornado gathers heat energy by spreading his arms apart, coming together at his chest as he holds the energy in a ball form. He then tosses the gathered energy as a beam from his right hand while his left is balled up into a fist. It can destroy monsters in one blow. *Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Tornado is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into Tiga Blast Tiga Blast After absorbing Hudra’s Dark Beam, Tiga Tornado became Tiga Blast and fired the Ranbalt Light Bomb, killing the second giant. Soon, Tiga Blast confronted the last Dark Giant, Kamila herself and the fight began. While Kamila gained the upper hand, Rena soon arrived to back up Tiga. But as Kamila tried to kill her with her energy whip, Tiga jumped in front, absorbing the energy to fully purify himself of the Darkness, becoming Ultraman Tiga once more. Powers & Abilities *Ranbalt Dark Bomb:Tiga Blast can unleash a powerful blue energy arrow by spreading his arms upward to gather power, then coming together at his left side, his left hand cupped, and his right hand open over it. Tiga Blast then tosses the gathered energy at his foes with his right hand. Can destroy monsters in a single blow. *Dark Light Absorb: If Tiga Blast is hit with dark light energy, he can convert it into pure light energy, and rid himself of some of the darkness inside him, thus turning into his original Ultraman Tiga form. Transformation Spark Lens: Daigo Madoka raises the Spark Lens to the sky and activatesit. The Spark Lens wing "appendages" then unfold, shines some light from it, and Daigo is transformed into Tiga. The Spark Lens will not work if shrounded by a form of Intense Darkness.During the series finale, the Spark Lens disintegrated into dust due to it having been exhausted beyonds its limits. Dark Spark Lens: appeared only in the movie. The Dark Spark Lens wing is Dark instead of Yellow just like its counterpart when raised to the sky the wing will appendages then unfold, shines some dark from it and Daigo will transform into Tiga Dark. after the final battle The Dark Spark Lense is gone, possibly it is disintegrated just like its counterpart before. Gallery U tiga.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Multi Type U tigar.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Power Type U tigap.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Sky Type U dtiga.jpg|Tiga Dark U ttiga.jpg|Tiga Tornado U btiga.jpg|Tiga Blast U tigag.jpg|Glitter Tiga Ultrmn Tg rise.jpg|Ultraman Tiga Rise tigafo_p-daigo04.jpg|Daigo Madoka. Tiga's human host Ultrmn Tg Dgo Mdk.jpg|Daigo Using the Spark Lens Daigo Using the Dark Spark Lens.jpg|Daigo using the Dark Spark Lens Trivia Ultraman Tiga was originally proposed to be called Mountain Gulliver, but was rejected by the GUTS members due to them thinking the name is dumb. The name will later be used for the giant robot in Ultraman Dyna. The name Tiga comes from Indonesian-Malay language which means Three, to mark the third generation of Ultraman. Many people mistaken that Ultraman Tiga's multi type is Red and Blue but he is Red and Purple. The Ultra who have Red and Blue is Ultraman Dyna. Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Videogame characters Category:Ultras Category:Allies Category:Heroes Category:Movie Heroes